Vereva
Vereva is a conworld by TheWrittenWord (talk) designed to be a crossover between fantasy and steam punk. The world makes use of many fantasy elements such as fantasy magic, beasts and races while inviting the steam punk elements of steam and clockwork technology beside Victorian era lifestyle. General : See also: Vereva Vereva is a conworld slightly larger than Earth, though populated less by billions. It's climate and geography are very similar, almost parallel, with most of the unique features taking place with the beings, languages, and cultures of the planet's inhabitants. The dynamic of the planet's interaction with its sun and moon is quite different from that of Earth, however. Vereva follows a storyline concerning the Xilliones' War between two separate alliances: the Minotaurs and the Humans who struggle against the Thaumaturges and the Dwarves, while the Aelven race strays away from the conflict. In the current year of the planet, year 20176, the conflict has been waged for little more than 20 years. Geography : Main: Geography of Vereva The geography and climate of Vereva change the further east or west one travels. The planet, spinning on its side, receives many geographical features found in warmer, drier climates in the far east: deserts, lava fields, oases, etc; and features found in colder climates in the west: tundra, glaciers and icebergs. In the central regions, the geography is composed mainly of rich grasslands and prairies, deep forests and thickets and lush, fertile valleys. The planet lacks the more extreme wobbling effect of Earth, remaining closer to its axis all year around causing less dramatic changes with the changes of the four seasons. Because of this, Vereva lacks an equator that stretches the distance of the circumference of the planet, the point closest to the sun marked by an area of about 2000 square miles year around. Astrology : See also: Time in Vereva Vereva exists as the 5th planet from the sun in its solar system. The astrological features in the sky are considered sacred to many cultures of Vereva, being given names often of the body parts of the gods. The sun and the single moon, by example, are referred to as the Diurnal Eye and the Nocturnal Eye respectively. Continents : Main: Continents of Vereva Vereva consists of four main continents--the Great Continent, Almsaunde, Kensilla and a chain of archipelagos in disjunction with the other continents called The Scar. Other than The Scar, which is comprised of only the Aelves, each continent is said to be the origin marker of two sentient races. The Dwarves and the Minotaurs are said to have originated on the Great Continent, the largest, easternmost continent whose climate and geography have the broadest range. From Kensilla, the Humans and the Gnomes are said to hail. Kensilla is the smallest, southernmost continent that rests in the center of the South Ocean of mostly moderate and temperate climate. Lastly, the continent of Almsaunde, home to many of the world's most sacred sites, is the warmest continent in the far east from where Giants and Thaumaturges both are theorized to originate. Almsaunde is also the continent in closest proximity to the sun. Climate The climates of Vereva are stable and mostly unchanging in every corner year-round. The climates can be divided and generalized by nation, continent and cardinal direction. Generally, the far east consists of the warmest dry climates, filled with deserts, lava fields and sandseas because only the east faces the sun. The far west, never facing the Diurnal Eye has the coldest dry climates made of tundra, glaciers and ice caps. Heading central from the east or the west, climates become more mild and temperate, affording Vereva its many valleys, forests and plains. Countries : Main: Countries of Vereva Vereva had a history of war that divided nation time and time again. Following the extinction of the Giants, a long period of peace was generally upheld by the populace, led by the Centurion. Millennia passed and war had all but become a thing of the past. Modernly, the world is made of six great nations, several of which count completely independent or semi-autonomous regions as part of their homestead. The six nations include Avelamb, Bevesta, Eidriel, Kahrim, Lorelei and Vy Mirvë. The nation's populations were once generalized by race, but many are modernly diverse. Recently, many autonomous regions of Kahrim have been captured by enemy Bevesta as result of the Xilliones' War. Beings Beings of Vereva cover a broad range of categorizations, able to be sentient or non-sentient or even somewhere in between. Some beings hold mysterious and Majickle qualities while many have attributes that are inherent to only their own race. Sentient races : Main: Races of Vereva Seven races existed on Vereva, though two (the Giants and the Gnomes) were made eliminated to extinction in the Heaven's War. Each race was once attributed to the six nations though as immigration displaced many peoples, this is no longer true of each nation. * The Aelves originate in Avelamb in The Scar * The Dwarves originate in Vy Mirvë on the Great Continent * The Giants and the Gnomes both called Eidriel home on Almsaunde * The Humans modernly call Lorelei home on Kensilla * The Minotaurs originate in Kahrim on the Great Continent * The Thaumaturges originate in Bevesta on Almsaunde Cultures : See also: Cultural terminology of Vereva Culture is very important to all denizens of Vereva. Culture is historically dependent upon race, though through immigration and emigration, some cultural elements, such as language, have become regional or national. Language : Main: Languages of Vereva Science : Main: Sciences of Vereva Technology : Main: Technologies of Vereva Religion : Main: Majicium Sorcery : Main: Sorcery Semi-sentient races : Main: Semi-sentient races of fauna : Main: Semi-sentient races of flora Some races on Vereva, according to the primary religious faith of the planet called Majicium, were once sentient races. These races were able to speak as well as show other sentient qualities. Among these are four species of fauna, the Centaurs, Manticores, Ogres and Trolls, and one species of plant called the Treant. Flora and Fauna : Main: Plants of Vereva : Main: Animals of Vereva Many animals and plants of Vereva are highly Majickle despite the loss of Majick by the sentient races. This has led to the strong focus of animal and plant studies in Verevian sciences as well as has aided in the general popularity of the Machina Movement which led to the current Age of Science in which science and technology have usurped religion as the world's driving focus. History : Main: History of Vereva See also * Verevian calendar * Verevian terms * Verevian timeline * Vereva Category:Worlds Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Vereva Category: